Lesson 612
Summary Ougai orders the mass army to march as they go towards the Kabuki district. Hattori reminds his Oniwabanshuu that the army is trying to destroy the cannon in the belief that their communication networks will be restored. The ninja follow the army along the rooftops and Hattori adds that due to the army's numbers, they will be unable to react to sudden changes. The plan is to attack their vulnerable rear which will cause confusion. But he reminds his subordinates that the ninja were still few in number so they should not go into direct combat with the army. Meanwhile, in an alleyway, a Shinsengumi officer reports to Hijikata that they have set up low-tech traps. Hijikata tells the men that they can't let the army enter the district so when the massive army becomes stretched too thin, they will attack the middle and spring the trap, cutting the army in half. The Shinsengumi joke around, mainly involving Hijikata "finally" thinking about giving Okita the Vice-Chief position being more world ending than their present situation. Kondou admits that he also didn't care about the end, all they can do is live their lives like they always did. He also wishes for the Yorozuya, who are running through alleyways, to survive and comeback. An explosion brings a building down on a portion of the army, and the two human groups attack. In the Amenotori, Sakamoto and Nobu Nobu return to the jail cell holding the rest of the Kaientai. Mutsu inquires about Earth's status and Sakamoto admits that their side is still surprisingly holding out. But they still must find a way to end the war as they might get no more lucky breaks. Someone in a separate cell, tells the others that it was too late, even he, Shijaku couldn't stop him. Shijaku tells the others that the army has become too consumed in revenge and now won't stop until everything is destroyed. Sakamoto suggests that they should redirect the army's anger and reveals that the true perpetrator behind everything is still alive. If they continue fighting each other then said man will win, so Sakamoto asks the only person in the Army they can trust, Shijaku to help them. Shijaku realizes that the group had a working plan the entire time: a separate team, lead by Katsura, has been following the army ships within the Kaientai's camouflaged ship. Sakamoto takes out a tiny radio to give Katsura the signal to invade Amenotori... just to learn that Katsura has been captured. Katsura explains that while waiting for the signal, he and his men distracted themselves in trying to figure out the mechanics of camouflage. Katsura somehow misinterprets Elizabeth's simple explanations into the ship changing itself to reflect the insides of the people it contains, poop. In trying to cover themselves, they are rammed into by a larger ship that is not part of the army but are owned by an Amanto race that has taken them for safe-guarding. The ship contains all of Earth's species for protection against a dying planet and is owned by Prince Hata and his people. His servant, Jii, had taken advantage of the chaos and collected these animals, which to Hata's vindictive delight, includes Hasegawa. They then reach the recently captured Jouishishi just to see piles of poop. While they try to figure out these new "species", a hand bursts through and grabs Hata, the poop revealed to be pictures placed on the bars. Katsura holds the prince hostage while telling them they should use this "ark" not to just preserve species, but to save a planet. Characters * Altana Liberation Army ** Ougai (cameo) ** Shijaku * Oniwabanshuu ** Hattori Zenzou ** Sarutobi Ayame * Shinsengumi ** Hijikata Toushirou ** Kondou Isao ** Okita Sougo ** Saitou Shimaru (cameo) * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Kaientai ** Sakamoto Tatsuma ** Mutsu * Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu * Tenshouin Naraku (cameo) ** Utsuro (cameo) * Jouishishi ** Katsura Kotarou ** Elizabeth * Prince Hata * Jii * Hasegawa Taizou (cameo) Category:Chapters